Kidnapped For Love
by Twilightlover02121
Summary: Bella remembers the reason why she lives with her Grandma Swan from when she was 4, but when she dies Bella goes to go home but instead she gets kidnapped... ON THE SAME DAY! She finds out secrets and the only answer she gets to 'why her' is 'For Love, helping you find your soulmate' only she doesn't want it. Will her feelings change in time? Or will she just lock everyone out
1. Hiyah

**Chapter 1- Hiya, this is me!**

Hiya! I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I only get called Isabella when I'm in trouble, which is never, so I get called Bella. I'm 18 and am a straight A student and I am going to graduate from high school in a couple of months then it's off to college and I've been accepted into Dartmouth, Oxford AND Harvard, where I'm going to become a music teacher or a journalist. Besides that I'm plain and boring, I'm about 5'6" with mahogany hair that goes up to the top of my butt, brown eyes, skinny but not the anorexic kind I have muscles, a heart-shaped face, pale and I'm really strong for a girl my age and despite that you can't really see my muscles which, in a way, is my 'secret weapon', I also live in the small town of Forks, blink and you'll miss it.

My life was almost completely perfect up until a couple of months ago where my life has just gone to the worst spot in hell. My Grandma Swan told me that she has had a cancer in the brain for about 2 years and she didn't have long left, that she wouldn't be with me physically but in my heart, mind and in spirit which killed me even more than the fact that she didn't tell me she was sick. She was the only one I had left ever since that day when I was 4 my mother was getting a divorce from my father but he was still madly in love with her but they both wanted different things. My mother wanted to travel and be in sunny places such as Phoenix and Jacksonville while my father loved the rain and was Chief of Police here so naturally he wanted to stay and my mother wanted to be 'free as a butterfly' as she said and see the sun everyday instead of once in a blue moon.

One day my dad came home from work and found my mum packed and putting both hers and my stuff into her car so he threw all of it out onto the ground and started yelling at her while she stayed calm and when she went inside to get me he backed her up against the living room wall and punched a hole through it right beside her head and she screamed in shock so he kissed her, apologized then shot her in the middle of her forehead and I screamed from where I had been standing on the top of the stairs where I had watched the whole thing, I had started running down the stairs but only got down 2 steps before I fell down the rest of them. When I reached the bottom step I was in excruciating pain all over my body but I stood up and stumbled over to my mothers body, and when I `1reached her I sat down on my knees and put her head onto my tiny lap and started kissing around the bullet hole while crying for her to not be dead and to wake up when I heard my dad "No… I didn't… I love you… how… no, no, no… I'll be with you soon love" then another gun shot sounded and I screamed and ran out of that house as fast as I could and I haven't been anywhere near there again and I also can't be around blood, the rusty smell, the look, I can't even be near the colour red and that's how it's staying. After that I was classed as an orphan until my Grandma Swan let me live with her and even now I remember every detail of what happened on that day.

I started high school a couple of years later where I was classed as 'the hottest piece of ass in all of Washington' by all of the boys but in year 10 was when the school got a new kid, Jacob Black, he was funny, smart, sexy, tall, muscular and selfless and we got to know each other and started dating a month after he had arrived. We dated for 8 months before he moved to the La Push reservation and met a girl, Renesmée I think her name was, and they started dating after about 3 months and they're still together today and Jacob and I became best friends and we tell each other everything and I'm ecstatic for him that he found someone good enough for him and not some plain, boring girl like me but he was the only relationship that I have ever been in. Me and Jacob dating got all the boys at school asking me out and annoying me so much that I had to take refuge in the library, which is quite nice seeing as I _love_ books and music plus it's also like a teenagers kryptonite unless they need to enter to get a book for a subject or if their class is in there for the lesson, in which case they're out in a flash. But now that we are near graduation all of the guys have backed off, well all but one… Michael Newton or Mike as everyone calls him and he never gives up or gets the hint so I just ignore him 24 hours a day 7 days a week, but I'm not going to get started on him.

_This_ is me.

**AN:/ Hi! I hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to keep up a routine of posting every weekend and sometimes I might post during the week just as a treat so it won't be often... I know this chapter is short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses so don't worry... anyway don't forget to review!**

**I love you all,  
MrsMichaela xoxo**


	2. Imagination or Reality

Chapter 2- Imagination or Reality?

I was so tired and sore from sleeping in the hospital chair for the past 2 days with perverted doctors and jealous nurses, although why they are jealous has me stumped, at the time I just shrugged it off as I held my grandma's hand tightly. It's late at night and I had just arrived at my house not that long ago and I was now lying on my stomach across the backseats of my car trying to find a tiny key on the floor on the opposite side of the car and I was so comfortable that I started falling asleep but as soon as I was nearly asleep I started seeing grandma Swan behind my lids so I slapped myself and it hurt but at least I'm awake. You see grandma had passed away around lunch time and she gave me possession of everything she owns and gave me her wedding and engagement rings and put them on my pointer finger on my left hand and I made a vow then that I wouldn't let them out of my sight and I would never take them off. I stayed sat on the edge of her bed, holding her dead body, her cold hand until they sent me home to rest not an hour ago. I started falling asleep again so I slapped myself harder and it stung like crazy so I hopped out of the car deciding to grab the key tomorrow morning but when I was out of the car I shut the door just as a black van with heavily tinted windows come flying around the corner and towards me so I grabbed my bag off of the ground and bolted towards my front door and I sped up just as the van stopped in the gutter in front my place. I reached the front door but fumbled with the front door key and I quickly looked over my shoulder to see a huge, bulky man dressed in black and with a beanie covering his face besides his eyes, nose and mouth jump out the back of the van and smile… wickedly? at me just as I got the key into the door and I turned the key and opened my door and slipped inside my house and a slight breeze whooshed past me but I thought nothing of it as I slammed the front door and did up the chain lock and the door lock.

I sighed as I turned around to go into the kitchen and have something to eat before going to bed and deciding to have a shower in the morning when I jumped back startled and scared as I saw the guy who hopped out of the van, which was still parked out the front of the house, I looked frantically between the man and the still locked front door trying to figure out how he got past without me seeing him pass me or feeling him go past me "I'm a ninja" the man said and just as I was about to run away I decided that it was just a figment of my imagination because of my lack of sleep and food so I just walked past him and to the kitchen where I grabbed a granola bar and swallowed 2 painkillers with a glass of water before I walked up to my room and shut the door before I took off my shoes and got changed into a purple singlet with a flannel over the top and some sweats before I snuggled into the inviting warmth and comfort of my bed and when I was nearly asleep I heard my bedroom door open and the strange man from earlier walk into my room soundlessly so I sat up and tied my hair up in a loose bun while I turned on my bedside lamp as I stared wide-eyed at the man who was now standing at the end of my bed "Can't I get a mental break" I sighed covering my face with my hands while flopping back onto my pillows but hit my head on the headboard instead "OW!" I yelped as I turned and glared at the headboard for a minute while rubbing the back of my head.

I sighed as I turned back around to look at the man who I expected to be at the end of my bed but was right beside me "Okay…" I said awkwardly before I shuffled to the other side of my bed and turned on my side so I was facing my closet when all of sudden he was in front of me "Holy-" I started but was suddenly cut off by a hard, icy cold hand covering my mouth and I tried swatting it away but it wouldn't budge "guhty ohph meeeeah" I tried to speak but it came out as a muffled mess because of the hand covering my mouth, the hand was removed "What?" the man asked cocking his head to the side "I said 'get off me' oh and now that I can speak… What the_hell_!?" I asked hopping out of bed and walking around him to face his back and placed my hands tightly on my hips as he turned around to face me "I'm so sorry for all of this" the man said taking a step towards me but I took one backwards at the same time before I turned and walked over to my wooden childhood rocking chair and sat down and it groaned at the added weight as I sat "I can't even sleep… I can't even think…I'm so messed up at the moment and do you know why?" I asked rhetorically "No… why?" the man asked "Because my grandma Swan, my life, the only one I can or could trust, the only one who truly listened to me or truly cared about me… died today and I just get back home from being at the hospital holding her dead body, her hand since lunch, only for my mind to be imagining some giant ass guy dressed in black, face covered and all, apologizing for something that hasn't happened or isn't happening and I'm telling said guy about my grandma dying today and me being the only one she had left and her being the only one I had left and will ever have in this fucked up world" I cried standing up from the rocking chair and I realised that I just said all that to an imaginary guy 'Wow I must be going crazy' I thought, mentally shaking my head while walking down to the kitchen where I grabbed another glass of water and once I had finished the glass of water I put the cup in the sink before splashing my face with water before jumping up onto the kitchen counter and I just sat there focusing on my breathing until I felt a nagging feeling that I was being watched so I jumped off the counter and looked around me but I couldn't see anything and to find that I was still alone. Scared for myself I dashed upstairs and burst into my room and grabbed my backpack and put my dream-catcher that Jacob got me as a 4 month anniversary, my toothbrush, my orange & mango body wash along with my favourite strawberry and freesia shampoo and conditioner, my favourite top, jeans and boots, my aqua and purple polka dot bikini and my favourite dress and in a large bag I put all 10 pairs of converse sneakers and put my sunnies (sunglasses) on the top of my head.

After I was done packing I got changed into a blue long-sleeved form fitting top, black lace bra with matching panties and dark black ripped skinny jeans with brown ankle boots with a 1 inch heel. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bags and walked over to my rocking chair and kissed the top of it "Good-bye grandma Swan… I love you" I said and turned around to make my way to grab my keys then go to my car and head to the airport to go to Jacksonville when I suddenly collapsed and landed straight into the rocking chair and the last thing I saw two men walking towards me with what looked like greedy expressions before I clung onto the darkness just wishing it were death and not wanting to let it go.

**AN:/ I'm still going to post this weekend never-the-less so I hope I get some reviews and I hope you all liked this chapter :) :)**

**Love ya,**

**twilightlover02121**

**xoxo**


End file.
